A Door Opened
by Akirey
Summary: Before, it was a world where only the two of them existed... until he came and opened a door for them. A short fic about the Hitachiin twins relationship with Tamaki.


**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisuko owns Ouran High School Host Club. **

Amai: As much as I wanted to write a TamaHaru fic right now, I'm more motivated to make one about Hikaru and Kaoru after reading the twelfth volume of Ouran's manga. Yeah, so, here it is.

**THIS CONTAINS spoilers, Spoilers and SPOILERS.**

**A Door Opened**

**For Kaoru**

For all our lives, Hikaru and I had been together. We had been depending solely on each other and it was really rare for us to put trust on other people as we only saw everyone else as outsiders.

No one could tell us apart except for our father. Our mother would always guess who's who between us and so it was not really surprising for the two of us when we soon found out that the others never knew who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru.

I guess it was for this reason that Hikaru and I became adamant on locking ourselves from others. Despite this, we both yearned for a person who would be able to distinguish us even if the two of us were very identical.

It was one of our greatest desires.

Whenever people failed to tell us apart, we tend to keep our barrier stronger. We, ourselves, made a wall between the world and the two us. Only a person who could break that wall would be welcomed in our world.

And so, that was how we had spent our lives before Tono had decided to make us part of his idiotic plans.

As idiotic as he was, Tono was one who we highly looked up to (though Hikaru and I would rather face hell than tell him that). Sure, he was not able to break the wall separating us from the world, but he did manage to make a door on it and give us a view on what life with others is like.

And if it weren't for him, Hikaru and I would probably never have valued Haruhi as much as we do now. Before Haruhi became part of the Host Club, she was a mere outsider, an ambitious commoner, in front of our eyes.

We were, after all, the type who judged people by their looks. Who knew that an ex-nerd-looking person like Haruhi was the one who could break our wall?

And the one to whom Hikaru and I would fall in love with?

Hikaru liking her had been obvious for a long time now. Well, at least, in my opinion, it was very clear. After all, I harbored the same feelings as him.

But what had been more obvious were Tono's and Haruhi's feelings (as well as their unbelievable unconsciousness about their own emotions of love).

I was able to dealt with my own feelings, but I had been worrying about Hikaru.

Even if he never said it, I was positive that he was mentally troubled with the fact that his rival in love was none other than Tono himself. (I was an ex-rival who quitted beforehand).

Not because Tono was a first class host nor was it because of Tono's superb looks.

It was because he was Tamaki, the person who has always been able to change the hearts of others and make the world look a lot brighter.

If it wasn't for him, Hikaru and I would still be trapped in our own little world.

**A Door Opened**

**For Hikaru**

It was as if the whole world revolved around him.

People liked him.

Even if they found him stupid at times, he was still admired (I have no idea as to how he makes his idiocy as one of his charms).

He was able to persuade Kaoru and I to join the club despite our hardheadedness and mischievousness.

He was able to gain Kyoya-sempai's acknowledgment and became his best friend.

He was...

He was able to make Haruhi (the uncooperative heroine of our club, the same person who dealt almost everything with indifference) fall in love.

Yeah, my rival in love was none other than Tono.

Kaoru loved me so much that he valued my feelings a lot more than his feelings for Haruhi. I had been always thankful for Kaoru's concern for me and if it weren't for my beloved twin, I would have forsaken my love for Haruhi. He made me realize that I should stand up for that.

If it weren't for his decisions, I would have never been able to figure out what the heck should I do.

And because of his support, I believed that I should fight for my feelings and not give up.

However, it had always been obvious in our eyes how Tono and Haruhi felt for each other. We were not as oblivious as those two thick-heads (Sorry, Haruhi, but this is the truth).

My love for Haruhi was important. And so was Tono's. I wanted him to realize that his feelings for Haruhi were not mere fatherly affections as much as he debated that; well, we all wanted him to get that through the rather thick layers of his skull.

I wanted him to realize that, just like the way Kaoru made me figure out that taking my feelings for Haruhi light-heartedly was not the right thing to do.

At first, I was afraid that my feelings could ruin my friendship with Tono. But Kaoru, along with our friends in the Host Club, showed me that our bond was not as fiddle as that.

Our friendship would never shatter like that; after all, it was something that had been built with Tono's kindness, sincerity, and idiocy (no, really. I always thought that it was one of his points that made each of us bond closer.).

With that, I am quite sure that we would all remain bonded despite that predicaments we faced.

**--xxx--**

Tono, you must be grateful for Kaoru and I; just like how thankful we are to know you.

But, you know, we will never dare tell you that.

Amai: I think I just fell in love with Hika-chan. o.o


End file.
